Nightmares in the Otherworld
by Madame Angelique
Summary: Lisa Garlands hellish nightmare's come true in Silent Hill. Rated T for language.  Some OCC-ness and an OC.  Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Lisa Garland. I am a nurse working at Alchemelia Hospital in the sleepy resort town of Silent Hill. _

_ My boss is Micheal Kaufmann. He was the one who gave me this job. I should be greatful, but this bastard is always treating me and all of the other nurses like his slaves. I try to pretend that it doesn't bother me, but it's really, really hard. As a little inside joke, all of the nurses, including myself call him the doctor from hell. That usually gets me through the long hours I spend working. _

_ For some unknown reason, Dr. Kaufmann won't let anyone but himself enter the basement storeroom. He told us that the last nurse who went down there suffered a fate worse than death. I don't belive him. He gives us all this substance called white claudia if we don't go down there. It's an illegal drug. To be honest, I've tried it a few times. I feel better after I take it, but the next day I feel worse then I did the day before. White Claudia keeps me sane here. _

_ Honestly, this whole ''Don't go into the basement'' propaganda is really pissing me off. It's only a damn basement! What's gonna be down there? Kaufmann's secret stash of... I don't even wanna think about it. Secretly, I think that I would be happy to see a fate worse than death. I've been in need of some excitement in my life. I'll be waiting for a day when Kaufmann isn't around and I'll go down there and see what he's been hiding for so long._

_ In other words, I've been taking care of this little girl, Alessa Gillespie. She was severly burned, poor thing. I'm suprised she's not dead yet. I bandage her up so she can heal, but as soon as I replace the old bandages, blood and pus ooze out and I have to constantly repeat this process. It's driving me crazy. Why is she suffering so much? It kills me a little inside, seeing this girl. I've been working overtime for her, because I want her to heal fully and completley. Untill then, I'll have to be paitent, calm, and possibly take more White Claudia._

* * *

><p><em> Well, I've gone and done it. While on my break, I snuck down into he forbidden basement. It was dark, and damp. The floors were metal grating rather than the white <em>linoleum floor. As I went further down, I soon regretted it. I saw a corpse hanging from the wall. I quickly turned around and ran upstairs, forgetting what I just saw. Perhaps this is what Kaufmann meant. I probably won't be able to sleep well for the next few weeks. Oh well. I'll just take a sleeping pill and sleep with the lights on. This is what I get for being so naive.<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N **

** Hey guys! How did you like this? It's kinda like a little Lisa Garland drabble based on my knowledge of Silent Hill 1. Do you think I should add more? Please tell me in the reviews! I apologize for the shortness, but this is supposed to be like a demo so I can see what you think! Constructive Critisism (sp?) is accepted but no flames, please. This is my first fic in a loooooong time, so please be nice. I appreciate that you took the time to read but if you don't like it, please keep it to yourself. **


	2. Anne, Alessa, and the Basement

**A/N **

**So I've gotten off of my lazy butt to continue my Lisa Garland Fic!**

**I finally got a non flame review. So now I shall continue writing. Sorry about the sucky title though. I assumed it was just going to be some drabbles but its becoming a story. Also, for some unknown reason I like writing in italics. Oh, and sorry if Lisa seems to be OOC. When I saw all of her cutscenes on youtube, she seemed all paranoid and mental. :/ Please correct me if she doesn't seem in character. You all know I don't own anything fro SH 1.. But I do own Anne, the OC I just made up on the spot :D. **

**I'll Shut Up and let you enjoy the story :D.**

* * *

><p><em> It had been about a month since I ventured into the basement. Ever since that day, I feel weird. I'm not sure why, but taking White Claudia is helping alot. It's unhealthy, but I'm probably going to die anyway, so what does it matter? Anyway, I haven't told anybody about the corpse in the basement yet. I'm too afraid of what will happen. Let me tell you though, it hasn't been easy, but as they say, "so far so good." As for the doctor from hell, he's been working us too hard, as usual, but I'm managing. My work is helping me cope with what I saw, but, I'll be telling somebody soon.<em>

_ This so called ''somebody'' is my closest co-worker, and friend, Anne. We've known each other since I started working here. I can trust her with anything, because she won't ever betray me. She better not, because she doesn't know what I'm capable of doing if she does. Hopefully, I'll be able to tell her without anyone else hearing me._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lisa, wait up!'' , a perky voice shouted from behind.<p>

I quickly stopped in the spot I was standing at and grinned, I knew who that voice belonged to.

Her name was Anna Lee Raye, but I know her as Anne, my best friend since I started here. She wasn't a nurse, like I was. She was a doctor here. Her position the same as Kaufman's, but for some reason she wasn't the ''boss''. Even if she wasn't the boss, she kept things at the hospital more orderly than Kaufman ever did, and I'm thankful for that. Anne was a ray of sunshine; she shouldn't be working here. She should be in a bigger and better place, where she belongs. However, without her working at Alchemilla, there would be far too many people that would be dead.

I turned and almost bumped heads with my perky, bright eyed friend.

''Lisa, wanna do lunch today? Kaufman's out all day for a meeting and he put me in charge. And when I'm in charge do you know what that means?'', she said with a playful tone.

''Hmm.. Let me think. Yes! Thank God for you Anne.'' I said, a little too loud.

We shared a quick smile before she grasped my left hand and squeezed it.

''Ok then. I'll call you around 12:30. Meet me in my office and we'll go out to this adorable little cafe I found the other day.''

I nodded and we both went our separate ways.

...

* * *

><p><em>After Anne invited me to go to lunch, I suddenly felt happy. I really don't go out much because I bring food from home. I'm really excited. I feel like we're sneaking out when Kaufman is here. However, I'm not too sure how long this happiness will last, because as soon as I get the chance, I'm telling Anne about the basement. <em>

* * *

><p>I walked down the clean, bright linoleum floor to room 204, where I was supposed to be tending to a young girl named Alessa Gillespie. My heart raced as I slowly opened the door. I peered in and saw her asleep, with her bandages messed. I walked in, and sat down on a plastic chair in the farthest corner of the room. Alessa mumbled something, then she screamed. I nearly fell out of my chair and ran to her side.<p>

''No! No! I won't do it! I won't! It's all your fault. Noooo!''

I panicked trying to find her medicine. I tried not to show it, but I failed, horribly. Alessa stared at me, with wide eyes.

''You.. Get out of here and save yourself. Go. Now.'', she said, practically screaming.

''Calm down. I can't leave because I have to help you, Ok?'', I said, in the calmest voice I could muster. ''Please, stay still while I change your bandages and give you some medicine.''

Reluctantly, she did what I requested and soon she was fast asleep. I dimmed the bright lights and carefully shut the door. _Poor kid. _I thought to myself. I was about halfway down the hallway when I looked at the huge clock hung on the wall. 11:59 A.M. Smiling, I took the elevator down to Anne's office.

* * *

><p>''Lisa! Glad you made it!'', Anne said, cheerfully.<p>

'' I'm here. So, are you ready to go?''

''Of course! Come on!''

Anne grabbed her car keys and her wallet, then proceeded in grabbing my arms and dragging me out the door. I smiled and let her. We took the elevator down to the main parking lot, where Anne's car was. I examined it. It was a sleek, stylish sports car, much better than my old station wagon. We engaged in a long conversation as she pulled out of the hospital's parking lot and into the busy streets of Silent Hill.

* * *

><p><em> No backing out now. I HAVE to tell her what I saw. I don't care how many bad flashbacks I get from telling. I have to, no matter what. Anne is the only one I can trust with what I saw, anyway. Hopefully things go according to plan; I tell her, she listens, then she doesn't tell a soul, and maybe, she might even get us out of here. I hope this works. Once we're settled inside the cafe, I'll tell her. I feel very nervous about what I'm about to do.<em>

* * *

><p>We drove around for about 15 minutes until we finally pulled into the large parking lot of ''Queenie's Cafe.'' I had to admit, it was pretty cute, and a nice change from the dinky cafeteria of the hospital. We sat down at a large booth near a window. A petite waitress with a small smile on her face took our orders. Anne and I ordered the same thing, a small salad with a can of diet coke. She was really excited to talk to me because we haven't seen each other in over a month. I nodded politely and offered a small nod here and there. Finally, I decided to tell her.<p>

''Anna, I need to tell you something really important. It's kinda been bothering me for a while, and I have to get it off of my chest.''

She knew it was serious, because I never call her Anna.

''You know I'm here. Tell me everything.''

''Well'', I began. ''When I started working here, Kaufman told me and a few other new nurses we were forbidden to go into the basement. At first, I really didn't care, but a few weeks after, I started to get curious. When Kaufman was busy with his own work, I snuck down there and you won't believe what I saw.'' I paused, and looked at Anne. She encouraged me to continue. '' The floors were grated and rusty with blood, and I saw a hanging corpse. I swear everything was true. I was going to only tell you. Please, under any circumstances don't tell a soul.''

Anne looked at me. She looked terrified. ''I swear on my life that I won't tell anybody. But, Lisa, why don't we sneak back into the basement and investagate? Maybe we can stay there overnight!'' Her face turned into a devious smirk. ''We can see why Kaufman doesn't want us there. Then, maybe he'll get fired and I'll be in charge!'' She giggled.

She really knew how to get me.

Reluctantly, I agreed to venture back into the basement to see what really was down there. She told me that once we're there, we can't chicken out. I nodded, excited that I might get some answers about what I saw.

* * *

><p><em> So, it's been settled. Anne and i are going to risk our jobs by sneaking back down into the forbidden basement. I hope I don't regret it at all, because I really don't want to be unemployed. With Anne by my side however, I'm sure we can do this. Thank God she didn't freak out or anything. I'm amazed at how well this woman understands me. I just hope that she doesn't end up back-stabbing me in the end..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**WOOT WOOT!**

**1,608 WORDS!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed!**

**Please review, and be nice. If you didn't like it, then keep it to yourself, please.**

**Other then that, constructive critisisim (sp?) is accepted.**


End file.
